


If The Shoe Hits

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Does falling in love involves throwing a shoe on a stranger? Sounds crazy? Yeah, that's what Sehun thought.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	If The Shoe Hits

**Author's Note:**

> 'Love at first Hit' written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1
> 
> This is my first time writing a Sekai fanfic, but I really hope you enjoy reading this weird short story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you, Mods, for this fun challenge!
> 
> And lastly, thank you, my yongdae, for being a wonderful listener. I love you lots!

"I'm telling you, it works!" Chanyeol says, nudging Sehun.

Sehun sighs.

His best friend is being stubborn and stupid. Not a nice combination, if one were to ask Sehun. But he's stuck and that's why he's still sitting in the cafeteria listening to Chanyeol's endless bullshit.

"You wouldn't know unless you try it," Chanyeol tries again, sounding tired.

"What if it hit a girl? then what?"

"But what if it hit a boy? Think positive!"

"Just because it worked for you and Baek, doesn't mean it'll work for me," Sehun says, sounding frustrated but tries to keep his voice low. "I'm not going to throw my shoe at somebody and wait for the love of my life to appear. That's _absurd_."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I've got a class now. And you," he points a finger towards Sehun with a serious face, "remember to say _the words_ ," he says, standing up, ignoring anything that Sehun might have to say.

" _lover, love where you at? I hope this hits you in the head,_ " he reminds him, almost whispering as if it's a million-dollar secret. Chanyeol pats his shoulder lightly, hangs his bag on his shoulder, and leaves.

Sehun watches Chanyeol as he stops outside the cafeteria, looking around, and then, is suddenly pulled into a hug by Baekhyun. Sehun finds himself smiling but thereafter follows the hollowness that fills his chest. _Isn't it nice to have someone whom you can kiss, hug, and just...be there with?_

Sehun looks down at his empty plate, thinking. He knows desperation is getting him when he actually starts considering Chanyeol's advice. The fact that he hasn't been in a single relationship since he joined college, which was, three years ago, isn't helping either. He bends down to reach for his sports show but stops. _It's heavy enough to make someone faint._

 _The heavier the shoes are, the harder they'll fall for you._ He shakes his head, almost hitting it to the table, to get rid of his best friend's _advice_. Maybe he should try with something lighter. Maybe, he should try tomorrow. Or not try at all. Soon, his mind fills with thoughts running in circles, back and forth, conflicting, convincing, bothering him.

Sehun takes a deep breath. Before he can give himself a chance to think again and back off, he pulls his right shoe off, stands beside his table, closes his eyes, mumbles _the words,_ and throws the shoe. There is no turning back now. He has done it, and now he'd just—

" _What the fuck?_ "

The whole cafeteria falls silent with the only words echoing off of the guy rubbing the back of his head. Sehun's eyes fall on the person's back for a microsecond but instead of approaching the guy, he turns on his heel and starts walking towards the exit door. Maybe, he should've listened to his brain for once. _Don't look back, Sehun. Keep walking._

" _Hey!_ " The guy calls out which only makes Sehun walk faster and before he knows it, he's running out of the cafeteria and towards the ground. He could still hear the guy calling him. Sehun, for a moment, forgets that he doesn't have one shoe on. He spots a locker room from the corner of his eyes and runs towards it.

It happens fast—Sehun opening the door in one swift push, trying to lock the door, his hand slipping, and the door opening with much force that Sehun stumbles back, almost falling.

The guy enters, closing the door behind him and blocking it. He bends down, hands on his knees, panting. Sehun notices the guy is holding his shoe in his hand. He finally takes a good look at the boy. In silence, with only the sound of their breaths, they stand facing each other and Sehun doesn't look away. 

He should be frightened, should continue to freak out, maybe, scream for help, but he just stands there, unmoving. His heart is banging in his chest, and maybe it's the adrenaline rush that makes him feel like this, but he's almost...captivated.

The boy looks up and their eyes meet.

"Damn, you're fast!" the boy says, between his breaths.

"Uh, thanks?" Sehun says, awkwardly, as if he didn't just throw his shoes on his head.

"Thanks? _Thanks?_ " the boy says in disbelief.

Sehun feels something tugged across his chest at the flow of honey-like voice. He finds himself appreciating the boy's lean body, broad shoulders, and the way brown hair falls on his forehead adding to his boyish charms.

"Hey?" the boy says when he doesn't get any answer.

"You're beautiful."

"What?"

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

The boy looks at him in incredulity. "Do you throw your shoes at anyone you find _beautiful_?"

"I...No, it's this, nevermind...I'm sorry."

"Why on earth would you even do something like that? Were you dared or something?"

"Uh, No, it's not like that. I...it was a mistake," Sehun says while scratching the back of his neck.

The boy chuckles humourlessly. "You're saying that...your shoe slips off your feet and dropped at me _by mistake?_

Sehun looks at him and blinks, thinking. He tries to think of any excuse that could get him out, but couldn't find it. He decides to say the truth. "There's this thing..." he pauses for a moment to think of the best way to make it sound less stupid(turns out there were none), "my best friend's stupid. He thinks if I'll close my eyes, say some _magic_ words and throw my shoe, then it'll hit the love of my life. It's lame, I know. I don't even know why I--"

"Hold on a second." The man says, trying to contain his smile but failing. "This is funny. You're kidding, right?"

"No..." Sehun says in a small voice.

"For real?" Sehun nods. Heat creeps through his neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he says again.

"What's your name?" The boy asks. Sehun's eyes widen. _Is he going to report me?_

"Don't panic. I won't report you or anything," the boy says in a slightly teasing manner.

Sehun feels a whirling sensation in his chest at his smile. He couldn't believe the boy hasn't beaten the life out of him _yet_. "I'm Sehun."

"Jongin! Jongin? Jongin, are you in there?" A voice comes from outside.

"Yes! I'm coming, Suho!" the boy, apparently who's name is Jongin, shouts back.

The boy-Jongin-smiles at him. "I'll get going now, and...don't go around hitting people with _this,_ " the boy says, throwing the shoe towards Sehun.

Sehun, on reflex, awkwardly bends forward a little to catch. "Uh, y-yeah."

Jongin lets out a small laugh. "See you around, Sehun."

Sehun watches Jongin open the door and leave. He hears some muffled voices from the other side that he assumes would be Jongin and his friend. 

He looks down and sees his shoe-less foot and chuckles. He can't believe he did that.

The next day, he sees him in the cafeteria, again. And the day next to it, too. Although he couldn't get past the staring, it was still something. A few days later, while jogging around the campus, he hears his name called out. The familiar voice makes his heart react to it on its own. No, it can't be, he thinks. He continues to jog until he hears it again. This time, he stops and looks around, half wanting to see the person he's expecting and half hoping it's not who he's thinking.

"Is this how it's going to be?"

"Huh?"

"Me chasing after you all the time."

And there goes his heartrate. He tells himself that Jongin didn't mean it in _that_ way.

"Did you call me?" Sehun says, hoping to sound unbothered.

"Uh, yeah, I want to join you, if you don't mind, of course," Jongin says. Sehun notices the football jersey and reminds himself to stop checking him out.

"Huh?"

"You 'huh' a lot, you know that?"

"Hu-no, I don't."

"Sure," Jongin says, visibly smiling, "I'm Jongin, by the way."

"I kno-I mean, it's a nice name." Sehun clears his throat, wishing it would somehow reduce the trailing embarrassment. _So much for being smooth, Sehun._

"I have a few questions for you. Can I ask?"

"Uh, why?"

"You had hit me with your shoe, don't you think it's fair?"

Sehun speeds up a little, not wanting Jongin to see his face. "I did apologize for it, but whatever, _fine_."

"Cool. Do you play basketball?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you like sweet?"

"Not really."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Definitely, dogs."

"Can I get the _magic_ words?"

"What?"

"I want to throw my shoe at someone."

"Oh," Sehun says, realizing the reason Jongin was here. Any little hope he had that Jongin might even slightly like him is thrown off the cliff. _Why did he even hope that?_ "It's stupid. It doesn't work. It didn't work on you," he adds, ignoring the ache in his heart.

"Who said that?"

"Huh?" Sehun stops running, not wanting to talk further, and turns to face Jongin. He was about to ask him to leave him alone but Jongin beats him to it.

"I think it only works...one way," Jongin says as he drags his hand through his hair. 

"What are you saying?"

"Sehun, do I have to throw my shoe at you to make you like me back?"

_**\- ten years later -** _

"And that's how your _papa_ and I started dating."

"This is the best bedtime story ever, dad!"

"I can't believe you're telling this story to an eight-year-old," Sehun says, smiling as he tucks the comforter under their son's arms.

"It's my favorite story, too, Jihoon." Jongin raises his hand in the air and Jihoon gives him a high-five. Jongin looks to his side to see Sehun looking back at him adoringly. He takes Sehun's hand and intertwines their fingers.

Jihoon looks at his parents with a small smile as he sits up straight on his bed. "Pa, dad, you know Casie?"

"Your classmate?" Sehun asks, suppressing his smile, already sensing what their son might have to say. Jihoon nods, shyly.

"I...like her," he says.

"Our little _Hoon_ got a crush?" Jongin says, lightly tapping on his nose. Jihoon looks at Sehun and then at Jongin. His smile gets bigger, looking innocent as ever.

"Papa..." Jihoon says, "can you tell me the...magic words?"

Sehun's eyes widen and Jongin burst into laughter. This was Sehun's biggest nightmare coming close to reality; their son going around, throwing his shoes in the air, in search of love. 

"Jihoon, no, do _not_ throw your shoes on anybody, _please_ ," Sehun says, and give Jongin a look, "Jongin, _tell him._ "

"I'll tell you," Jongin says, teasing Sehun, which earns him a glare from his beloved husband. Jongin leans forward and gives Sehun a quick peck. "Don't frown." Sehun's eyes widen and he immediately turns to look at Jihoon, who has his eyes covered with his hands.

"Are you done, dad and Pa?" Jihoon says, peeking between his fingers. Sehun couldn't help but smile at their adorable ball of sunshine.

Jongin chuckles. " Yes, you can, but before you get the magic words," Jongin says, "you'll have to...plan our summer trip."

"Summer trip? Really? Wow! Okay!."

"And no throwing shoes," Sehun adds.

" _And_ no throwing shoes," Jongin repeats.

Jihoon pouts. " _Fine_ ," he finally says.

Sehun can't believe he has come so far in life where he has the love of his life sitting in front of him, telling their child stories, and laughing together.

"If the shoe hits, it's a fit," Jongin had said that once, and thought it was funny. Sehun, however, still feels a little embarrassed every time the story resurfaces. He found his love in the most unexpected and strange way. But, he wouldn't have it any other way.

So, does falling in love involves throwing a shoe on a stranger? Yes, maybe. At least in Sehun's case, it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, that's the end!
> 
> Thank you, readers, for giving this story a shot! <3
> 
> And if you liked this story, please don't be shy to leave kudos and comments! (I swear, I'm nice.)
> 
> P.S. don't try this on your crush(unless you're a really good runner ;P) xD


End file.
